


Will He Offer Me His Hunger?

by Welsh_Woman



Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Implied Ignored Stiles Stilinski, Implied Stiles Is Pushed Out Of the Pack, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Wolf Thoughts, wild derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'mine'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Will He Offer Me His Hunger?

The wolf had given up on the idea of a mate, of a partner that shared his every hope and desire, long before he had met the boy.

The boy that smelled of a sky with rain on the horizon, of the woods when it is lush and full, and a slight chemical undertone that made the wolf want to whine when it had first hit his nose.

The wolf does not _need_ a mate, but he still follows this boy, this boy that looks like prey but runs into challenges like _he_ is the predator. He watches as the boy gives loyalty, strength, and **blood** to those unworthy of such gifts and gains nothing back but ridicule.

So, the wolf - after observing what a good Beta this boy is, how _resilient_ , how _**perfect**_ \- shows how such loyalty should be repaid.

With every creature analyzed, he praises the intelligence that brings them there. For every brazen word to a Hunter or other foe that tries to tear them apart, he protects those the boy holds most dear. For all the blood spilt - both of the creatures they fight and the boy’s own - he holds and cares for the boy as he heals, as he deals with what he has become.

 _Mine_ , the wolf says, with claws and hands and lips.

 _Yes_ , the boy says, his own hands reaching back, his own lips curled into a grin that would do any wolf proud.

 _As you are mine_.


End file.
